This invention relates generally to devices for shaving portions of the human body, and more specifically relates to manually-operated devices of this type, which are especially adapted for shaving of anatomical features presenting generally non-planer or irregular surfaces.
During the course of surgical treatment of portions of the human body, as for example, as an incident of treatment of trauma or disease, a physician is frequently required to shave the anatomical area to be treated--in order to eliminate surface hair which could interfere with the surgical procedure, or with healing of the impaired bodily portion. In many instances in which such shaving operation is thus required, the anatomical feature to be treated may be irregular in nature, or in any event generally non-planer, in consequence of which conventional shaving implements are poorly adapted to operate upon the skin surface. Especially where such irregularities or departure from flatness is present, a fine degree of operator control is required in use of the shaving implement--in order to assure that effective and safe shaving is effected.
Pursuant to the foregoing it may be regarded as an object of the present invention, to provide a shaving implement which is entirely manually operated, and which is especially adapted for accurately controlled shaving of anatomical areas having irregular or non-planer surfaces.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a manually operated shaving implement, especially useful in the shaving of areas of the skin which are to be subjected to surgical treatment or the like, which device is susceptible of accurate control by the user thereof, and which is adapted for carefully controlled contact with skin areas located in anatomical regions of relatively difficult accessibility.